


Welcome Home

by SublimeSenorita



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeSenorita/pseuds/SublimeSenorita
Summary: When Jyn Erso agrees to join General Organa and help the struggling Resistance fight back against The First Order she crosses paths with a man named Cassian Andor and the two form an instant yet familiar connection with one another. Though as their connection grows stronger and old memories begin to resurface Jyn and Cassian learn that the Force works in mysterious ways and that death is not always goodbye.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imgoingtocrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/gifts).



> This fic was written for imgoingtocrash as part of The RebelCaptain Network: May the 4th Exchange. I was given the prompt: _Reincarnation AU._ I'd also like to say a very special thank you to dasakuryo for being kind enough to help me come up with some fresh ideas for this story! I hope you like it! May the 4th be with you!

_Get out of there!_

_Those were the only words that Jyn Erso heard over the sound of the blaster fire, her adrenaline pumping and her eyes stinging from the smoldering city that collapsed around her.  
Eyes spotting the band of Stromtroopers that advanced on her, Jyn knew from her years of combat training that her best course of action was to take cover. _

_Evading the blaster fire that continued to rein down upon her, Jyn took refuge behind a tank, narrowly evading a blast that nearly grazed her ear. With her blaster held firmly in her grimy hands, Jyn’s eyes focused in on her multiple attackers, calculating and preparing for a counterstrike as the battle raged around her._

_It was then that she spotted him though the ash and smoke. The man Jyn instinctively knew that she could trust. The young man donned in a cobalt blue parka with a blaster at his side._

_Somehow, Jyn knew that he was going to have her back._

_She watched him raise his weapon, firing upon a man up on the balcony high above him. A soldier who held a grenade in his hands. A grenade that surely would have destroyed the tank she was hiding behind had her companion not spotted him._

_Jyn watched the soldier fall to the ground beneath him, the grenade igniting the moment of impact, the blast sending debris and shrapnel crashing through the air._

_Looking over her shoulder and exchanging a look with her companion, Jyn silently thanked him. Giving her a curt nod, Jyn darted from her hiding spot and joined her companion. With her friend by her side, Jyn fired upon another Stormtrooper, his screams filling her ears as he crumpled at her feet._

_Her heart thundered inside her chest, her mind racing as he companion joined alongside her, each of them watching the other’s back. Jyn would not allow anyone to harm her companion, and she knew that in turn, he would not allow anyone to harm her._

_Jyn spotted the detonator, though it was too late to avoid the deadly blast. Tackling her companion to the ground, Jyn shielded him from the blast, covering his body with her own as the two crashed into the ground._

_Jyn was certain that they would not make it out of Jedha alive._

Jyn Erso couldn’t remember the last time she had screamed. She didn’t scream when the First Order had invaded her home when she was eight-years-old and took the lives of both her parents for refusing to cower in the face of tyranny nor did she scream upon seeing the damage that the First Order inflicted on innocent people throughout the course of her lifetime. 

As her sage green eyes fluttered open, Jyn suppressed yet another scream, her heart racing as she emerged from yet another nightmare. At twenty-one standard years of age, Jyn was not unfamiliar with the anxiety induced restlessness that nightmares were known to bring. However, finding herself safe and sound within her private quarters on Fest did nothing to quell her frayed nerves.  
“That was intense,” Jyn mumbled, her heart in her throat as she attempted to quiet her racing mind. Though she had suffered from the occasional nightmare, she couldn’t ever recall them being so frequent nor had they ever felt so real. 

Glancing at the chronometer that lay on her bedside table, Jyn let out a frustrated sigh. She was expected to meet with both General Organa and the leader of Resistance Intelligence in a little over an hour and Jyn still felt as though she didn’t get any sleep. Stifling a yawn and rubbing at her tired eyes, Jyn threw off her bedcovers, her bare feet making contact with the cold, concrete floor beneath her.  
Pulling back the curtains, and opening her bedroom window, Jyn felt the cool mountain air brush up against her skin. It was moments such as this where she could appreciate just how beautiful Fest actually was. The base was nestled in between the ice capped mountain ranges that overlooked the icy Festian Sea. Despite how cold the snow-covered planet was, Jyn was sure that she would never grow tired of the planet’s natural beauty. 

Running a hand through her disheveled auburn hair, Jyn knew that she was going to have to start getting ready if she wanted to make it to the meeting with General Organa and the leader of Resistance Intelligence on time, but not before she glanced down at the necklace that hung around her neck.  


The necklace that she never took off. 

The kyber crystal. 

It was said that Jedi once used them to power their lightsabers, but her kyber crystal had been gifted to her by General Organa after Jyn agreed to join the Resistance and fight against the First Order.  
As unexpected as the gift from General Organa had been, the crystal struck a chord deep within Jyn. Though she could not recall ever having seen a kyber crystal before, the jewel felt oddly familiar to her in some way. 

Taking the crystal into her hands, Jyn’s eyes fixated on the strange lettering etched into the crystal. 

She knew what she had to do. 

She would fight for the Resistance. 

She would keep her promise to General Organa. 

The First Order would never find them. Not here. 

Jyn would make sure of that.

* * *

_Cassian tentatively opened his eyes as rubble reined upon him, he would have been blown to pieces had the girl not sheltered him from the blast._

_The girl._

_Who was she? And why did he feel as though she was someone who could be trusted?_

_There was no time to ask himself such questions. Not while the city was under attack._

_Clamoring to his feet and dragging the girl out of harm’s way, Cassian spotted the Stormtroopers advancing on them, their blasters firing on both him and his ally. She had his back, and he trusted her to do her job._

_“This way!” Cassian called, moments after killing a Stormtrooper only to be met by countless more. They were outnumbered and they were going to have to rely on each other in order to stay alive._

_Cassian!_

_He heard her call for him over the sound of the blaster fire, the two of them taking cover within an alcove. The Stormtroopers were advancing on them and they would not be stay in one place for long. Glancing at his ally, Cassian watched her dislodge a baton from her utility belt._

_Covering each other’s back, Cassian pulled the trigger on his attackers, but his companion was what caught him off guard._

_Though she was far smaller than the Stormtroopers she was fighting, she fought back against her enemy combatants with impressive ease. With the baton in her hand and her blaster at the ready, she easily defeated the Stormtroopers who advanced on her, smashing one of her enemy combatants over the head with her baton. Whirling around and facing the Imperial droid behind her, she pulled the trigger, watching the droid crash to the ground in a metallic heap._

_“Did you know that wasn’t me?” A second Imperial droid asked, indigent, clearly he was acquainted with her._

_Of course she did._

“You’re looking a little tired there, Captain Andor,” General Organa announced as she stepped into her office, immediately snapping Cassian out of his thoughts and bringing his attention to the present. 

“I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep,” he admitted, the heavy bags under his eyes at the particularly large cup of coffee in his hand hinting at sleep deprivation. Captain Cassian Andor of Resistance Intelligence was not a man who was known for his lack of courage nor his lack of valor. Having been born and raised on Fest, he had seen just how vicious, cruel, and merciless the First Order could be. Having recently joined the Resistance with the intent on fighting back against the First Order, Cassian had learned how to set aside negative emotions and to not allow fear nor self-doubt impact his ability to follow orders and complete his mission. However, Cassian was unable to feel anything but dread as he took another sip of coffee. 

In spite of the nightmares that haunted him every night, Cassian did not wish to confide in General Organa. Not while they were in the midst of a war. “What have you got for me?” Cassian asked, directing the conversation towards their meeting. Taking a seat opposite of General Organa, Cassian got right down to business. “Who is this Jyn Erso that we’re meeting with?” He asked, having been told very little about their newest member of the Resistance. 

“Take a look,” the General replied, passing the file that she held in her hands to the young Captain. “She’s an engineer, the best I’ve ever met. I first came into contact with her shortly after the attack on Oceano,” she recalled, the assault on the small, Festian village still fresh in her mind. 

“I remember that one,” Cassian said darkly. The First Order was known for conducting raids on small and often impoverished villages with the intent of stealing their goods and other natural resources. Oceano had been no exception. “The First Order nearly decimated Oceano, but I heard that they rebuilt,” Cassian noted. 

“Yes, they did,” General Organa confirmed. “Jyn was the engineer who helped them rebuilt.” 

“She did?” Cassian asked, surprised. Though it was clear that General Organa was holding something back. “How?” He asked skeptically, looking at the General questionably. 

“Jyn is known for,” the General hesitated, the last thing that she wanted to do was paint Jyn in a bad light. Not after everything she had done for the Resistance. “She’s known for operating outside the law,” she explained delicately, but her explanation did nothing to assure the seasoned intelligence officer. “She stole money, goods, and materials from the First Order so she could rebuild their village.” Though  
she respected Cassian’s duty bound and by the book nature, General Organa also saw merit in Jyn’s natural ability to question and challenge authority. 

“She stole from the First Order and then used the stolen goods to rebuild Oceano?” Cassian questioned; his eyebrows raised. Though he greatly respected Jyn’s efforts to help those who couldn’t help themselves, stealing from the First Order was an incredibly dangerous endeavor. 

“I suppose that I’m going to be working with her from now on,” Cassian guessed, finally realizing why General Organa had requested this meeting with him in the first place. 

“That is correct Captain Andor,” General Organa informed him, giving him a very pointed look. “And understand something here, Captain,” she ordered, her tone serious. “Jyn Erso is one of the most talented engineers I’ve ever met. Not only did she rebuild Oceano, but she designed and oversaw the construction of this base. We lost many people after the battle on Crait. Without her, the Resistance wouldn’t even have so much as a base. Much less one that is virtually undetectable,” and the look in General Organa’s eyes told Cassian that he was not to argue with her. 

“I understand General,” Cassian confirmed. Despite his reservations about working with Jyn, he knew that he was not to question the General. 

He only hoped that she was right about Jyn.

* * *

Jyn fought back against exhaustion as she stepped into the conference room just in the nick of time. She didn’t wish to be late for their meeting. “General Organa,” she greeted, a pleasant smile spreading across her face. “It’s always a pleasure,” she added, her eyes trailing to the Captain who stood beside her.

“Jyn, this is Captain Cassian Andor of Resistance Intelligence,” General Organa said, formally introducing them to one another. 

Though the two appeared to be complete strangers, it was clear that there was something between the two. 

_“Force! It’s him!”_ Jyn thought to herself, her jaw dropping at the realization that she was standing before the man who she had seen in her dreams. This man had the same swarthy brown hair, a rugged demeanor, and eyes that had been the witness to the worst that the galaxy had to offer. 

“J-Jyn Erso,” Cassian stammered, visibly startled by the woman who stood before him. 

_“It’s her! That’s the girl!”_ Cassian dare not say it, but he instantly recognized the small, strong young woman who wore a crystal around her neck and had determination etched onto her well-favored features. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” he continued, the steadiness of his nerves suddenly being called into question. 

“It’s very nice to meet you too,” Jyn replied slowly, her eyes seemingly unable to leave his face, as if she looking into the eyes of a man she had somehow known before. 

“I like your necklace,” Cassian said awkwardly, his eyes widening once he took notice of the crystal that hung around her neck. The very same necklace that she wore in his dreams. 

“Thank you,” Jyn replied, a tinge of pink materializing against her fair skin. “The General gave it to me,” and she had never explained the reason for doing so. Reasons that continued to perplex Jyn. “You’re Resistance intelligence?” She asked, moving the conversation along, aiming to push past the awkwardness. 

“That’s right,” Cassian responded, his mind reeling with unanswered questions, his eyes searching hers for some sort of answer or explanation. “General Organa has just informed me that we’ll be working together from now on,” he summarized. “This base that you’ve built,” astonishment rose up within Cassian as he looked around the conference room. “It really is incredible,” he complimented. The ability to design and construct an undetectable military base was certainly no easy task. 

“Well, thank you Captain Andor. I certainly appreciate that,” creating something so complex had been no easy task but Jyn had been up for the challenge. 

“And I need you two to make sure that the base remains secure,” General Organa interjected, both Jyn and Cassian had almost forgotten that she was there. 

“Of course,” Cassian replied as the two turned around to face her, the reservations he had about serving along side Jyn beginning to dissipate.

“I’ll do everything I can to ensure the safety of the Resistance,” Jyn swore, feeling something shift between her and Cassian. Something that she couldn’t quite explain. 

“As will I,” Cassian agreed, unable to take his eyes off of her. 

“Captain Andor,” General Organa spoke, she too feeling a shift within the Force, there was certainly some connection that Jyn and Cassian shared. Even if they did not understand what that bond meant for them. 

Yet. 

“I do need you to report to the hanger bay and conduct a patrol of the area in and around the base. Report back to me for any findings,” she instructed, though her interest was piqued. She would keep a very close eye on how Jyn and Cassian interacted with one another. 

“Yes, General Organa,” Cassian said, accepting his orders, his gaze lingering upon Jyn before exiting the General’s office. 

_Cassian Andor._

The name resonated somewhere deep within Jyn, something inside her told her that she knew this man. She trusted this man. But why? A naturally skeptical person by nature, Jyn could not remember ever trusting a complete stranger; but she trusted Cassian to keep true to his word. He was a man who would keep both her and the Resistance safe. 

“Jyn?” The General’s voice was softer this time as she studied Jyn carefully, feeling the Force ignite the connection between Jyn and Cassian, sensing the depth of their bond. The General’s words barley registered in Jyn’s mind, still lost in her own thoughts. “Do you believe in the Force?” The question was enough to snap her back into reality, caught off guard by the inquiry. 

“Yes,” Jyn responded instantaneously, not needing to think nor hesitate. “I do,” she admitted, taking a step towards the General, the tips of her fingers brushing against her kyber crystal.

“And I see that you still have the kyber crystal that I gave you,” the General noted, pleased that Jyn hadn’t taken it off. 

“I do,” Jyn replied, glancing down at the gem. “General, if you don’t mind me asking, where did you get it?” She asked, having been wondering of the crystal’s origins. 

“That’s a good question,” General Organa replied, but that would be a very long discussion. “For another time,” General Organa added, though she had one last piece of advice for Jyn. “Trust the Force Jyn,” she concluded, dismissing Jyn from her office. 

_Trust the Force._

Jyn knew that was exactly what she would have to do.

* * *

Reporting to the hanger bay, Cassian couldn’t take his mind off Jyn, shaken that she was the exact same woman that he had seen in his dreams. But how? How could he possibly dream of a woman he had never even met? After a brief inspection of his x-wing, Cassian prepared to leave for patrol, but he was momentarily distracted by the young pilot who began to run a diagnostic on the ship beside him. 

“Hello,” the curly haired pilot greeted, an orange and white BB unit by his side. 

“Hello,” Cassian replied, smiling at the pilot’s open and friendly demeanor. 

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron,” the pilot said, introducing himself before turning to the astromech droid beside him. “And this is BB-8,” the droid let out a series of whistles and beeps in response. “Have we met before?” Poe inquired, searching Cassian’s face for any form of recognition. Something about Cassian’s eyes and strong Festian accent felt familiar to Poe. 

“No,” Cassian replied, but something in the back of Cassian’s mind told him that they had. “I’m Cassian. Captain Cassian Andor,” he said, formally introducing himself. 

“Oh! You must be the new intelligence officer,” Poe said, having heard rumors about the General recruiting new members to join the Resistance.

“That’s me,” Cassian said shyly, surprised that there were any rumors circulating about him. “General Organa has told me a lot about you,” surely everyone had heard about Commander Poe Dameron’s incredible feats. Had it not been for Poe, the Resistance never would have destroyed Starkiller base. 

“Oh yeah?” Poe replied, a sly smile spreading across his face. “What did she tell you?” But Poe knew full well that General Organa appreciated his particular set of skills. 

“That you’re the best pilot in the Resistance,” the answer came easily for Cassian. General Organa had spoken very highly of Poe and bragged of his accomplishments. It was enough to earn Cassian’s respect. 

“Well,” Poe preened at the praise, but he remained humble. “I’m pretty good,” he admitted, a hand running through his hair. “But I know that I’ll never be a good of pilot as my mom, Shara Bey. She really was the best,” he bragged. “My mother was a Rebel. She once fought in the struggle against the Empire,” he explained. “You said your name is Cassian?” He clarified, recognizing its Festian origins.

“That’s right,” Cassian replied, intrigued by the pilot’s warm, easy-going, and sunny personality. 

“That’s my middle name,” Poe chuckled, humored by the strange coincidence. “My mother named me after a friend of hers. Apparently, he was a Rebel too.” Poe had grown up hearing countless stories about the Rebels who helped ensure that the galaxy remain free from Imperial rule. “Anyway, it was nice meeting you,” Poe said sweetly. “If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. It’s nice to finally have some new blood around here.” 

Cassian watched as the pilot and his droid hopped into his x-wing, a question escaping from his lips. “Where have I seen him before?” Cassian wondered aloud, but he did not have time to wonder. 

He had work to do.


End file.
